


These memories are nothing to me just salt

by BADVIBE



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little gift for my Lady, Angst and Romance, F/M, Pours holy water on self, Short One Shot, kinda nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADVIBE/pseuds/BADVIBE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it's wrong, they're partners, nothing more, but something pushes their relationship just a bit farther, and he knows this, he knows it all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These memories are nothing to me just salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chatnxir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnxir/gifts).



He chuckles at her, running a hand through blonde locks. He knows he shouldn't be like this, wanting, _needing_ his crime fighting partner, it'll get in the way, he thinks, but he's drawn to her, adoring her every movement, though he knows she doesn't see him in the same light. He guesses, watching her look over the city, blue eyes sparkling in the moon light, that it's the fact that she doesn't love him like that, that makes it okay.

When they're messing around in the shadows, pulling away from the action just to get lost in each others lips till one ends up pressed against the wall, breathing hard, he thinks she sees someone else as he brings light kisses to her jaw, hands roaming her body, though still covered in the material of her red and black suit. _It's okay_ , is the only thought that eggs him on, _she doesn't love you like this_. It's something though, he knows, as her hands come up to tangle themselves in his honey-blonde hair, occasionally tugging at the cat ears on his head, moaning out "Kitty, _kitty_.." breathless into the air that hangs heavy above them. 

It's nothing special, though it brings a smirk to his lips. It's only something she does to let him know that she _knows_ it's him that's doing this to her, bringing her to the edge.

He wants to say something back but all the things he could say to her would only ruin this moment. He goes in for another kiss, their lips moving together in harmony, and he feels like she's made for him, the way their tongues slide together in a fight for dominance, the way she arches off the wall, pressing her chest to his when he slides his free hand over her breast, giving it a small squeeze, fingers just barely ghosting over her nipple. She moans, the grip in his hair tightening just a bit earning a small groan from him, pulling away from her lips to gather some breath.

He knows it's wrong, they're partners, nothing more, but something pushes their relationship just a bit farther, and he knows this, he knows it all too well.

" _Please, my lady.._ "

_These memories are nothing to me just salt in the wound_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i know the song Salt by Bad Suns is about a trans person but i thought that these lyrics fit perfectly with what i was going for so??


End file.
